A method and apparatus of the above-described type are known in practice in various embodiments. In the method, it is also known that the filaments stretched with the help of the stretcher are guided through at least one diffuser to a deposition station and there deposited on a foraminous deposition belt. The spunbond fabric produced in this way is prebonded or bonded with the help of a calander with several methods.
The spunbond fabrics produced can be characterized on the one hand by their durability or tensile strength in the machine direction (MD) and on the other hand by their durability and tensile strength in a transverse direction (CD). The machine direction (MD) is equivalent to the travel direction of the deposited spunbond fabric. The strengths mentioned are also referred to as longitudinal and transverse strength. In the known methods, spun-bonded fabrics are usually made where which the ratio of the longitudinal to transverse strength lies in the range of 1.5 to 2. This means that the longitudinal strength or the strength in the machine direction (MD) is higher or significantly higher than the strength in the transverse direction (CD). In spun-bonded fabrics with higher weight per unit area, even lower values of the above-mentioned ratio can be achieved. It would now be desirable to improve the isotropy of the spun-bonded fabrics in relation to their longitudinal strength and transverse strength.